


Message Received

by SilverCardinal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith being a lil shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post Season 7, Texting, but Shiro loves him regardless, canon divergence post season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: After several nights of working into the night, Shiro receives a message. A lone picture from Keith that makes him leave his work to be dealt with tomorrow, or any other time. Any time, except for tonight.





	Message Received

Shiro has lost count of number of pages he had read through; this isn’t the first time he’s had to cover for someone’s incompetence but it still grates on his nerves. At this point he’s skimming through the document at best and he knows he should just return the workload back to its original owner in the morning so that he can clock out. 

_ No. _ He shakes his head. His colleague practically begged him to give them a helping hand; they were stressed with some personal issues, so it was understandable that other things had been prioritized for them, whatever they were. 

_ Back to work then _ . He runs his hand through his hair. The sooner he finishes, the sooner he can be in his bed and with Keith.

* * *

Keith doesn’t consider himself clingy, there are just some times when work pulls him and Shiro apart for periods of time that leave them scrambling to try and find moments for themselves. 

It leaves them trying to keep the bed warm for one another, usually falling asleep before the other comes home to even say a hello or good night along with current routine of Keith waking up early to train new cadets. 

He lets himself sink bonelessly into their bed, he really wishes Shiro was here right now. He wanted to kiss his face and touch his skin…

His phone lays on his nightstand, it brightens the room with a notification.

_ Shiro: Sorry :( Working late again, don’t wait for me. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Love you. _

Keith’s eyes scan over the message and sighs. He is fully prepared to send a reply back with something akin to ‘It’s okay, go finish whatever papers you were handed off because someone else didn't manage their time and love you too’ but after seeing that message again and again, he opts for something else. 

He unplugs his phone from its charger, a twinge of excitement burning through his vines as his thumb hovers over the camera app.

* * *

Shiro was determined to finish the work tonight. Key word: was. That was the plan until his phone vibrates with a notification, he sees Keith’s name in the header and fully expecting it to be a message similar to the others he had received several nights before.

But it’s not.

The message is a default ‘Attached Image’ that Shiro tilts his head at but clicks to open the file nonetheless.

Its contents make him choke on his spit. 

It’s a photo of Keith. Laying in the sheets of their bed, only wearing his pajama bottoms that were pulled below his hips revealing black Calvin Kleins beneath them. Seeing Keith’s toned stomach and chest, his skin pale and creamy already makes Shiro’s mouth water but he feels his blood rush south when he realizes that Keith’s long, slender fingers disappearing just below the waistband of briefs.

Shiro stares dumbly at the message, not sure how to respond. He’s still staring at it when another message comes in.

_ Keith: I really miss you :( _

He continues to stare, feeling his blood gradually warm up as his brain processes what he is seeing.

“...Shit.”

* * *

Keith didn’t really think it would get the reply that he did. He was fully prepared for some kind of rejection or at best, another suggestive picture of Shiro that they would play around with before his lover would go back to finishing whatever he was working on. Apparently just a straight forward picture alluding to ‘I want your dick’ is enough to get Shiro’s attention.

The reply is a short  _ “im coming now” _ that first sends Keith sitting up slack jawed, disbelieved that it worked even better than he anticipated.

It isn’t even 20 minutes when he hears the door of their quarters being opened that Keith instinctively jumps to his feet to see Shiro in their bedroom’s door frame. He’s panting a bit and his skin is flushed but he doesn't hesitate to grab Keith by the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Shiro kisses him hard, with enough force that it makes Keith lose his balance for a moment. Hunches over Keith with his hands around curve of waist to steady him. Keith returns the kiss with one of his hands laying flat on Shiro’s stomach and running upwards and the other doing the same along his side.

Shiro is a good kisser, the way that he would wait for Keith to part his mouth slightly before inviting himself to lick the hot insides of his cheeks.

The shorter man pulls away, rolling his hips against Shiro’s, “Come one, enough kissing,” he says impatiently.

“Not liking kissing today?”

“Nah, it’s just taking too much time. Plus, I can do other things with my mouth,” the cheekiness and eagerness is obvious in his tone.  

“If you wanted to fuck, couldn’t you have waited until after I sorted tomorrow’s plans?” Keith hums with an amused tone hearing Shiro curse. 

“You’re the one that decided to come down” the answer is quick and Shiro begins to kiss Keith’s cheeks, his chin, and making his way down to Keith’s neck where he swiftly bites down, hard.

“Fuck! Shiro what are-” Keith can’t even finish his sentence as Shiro’s left arm suddenly grabs his wrists together with his prosthetic.

Suddenly, their room feels much more cramped with the mechanical arm holding his wrists and even more so with the prosthetic pulling itself towards the floor with enough force that doesn’t leave much room for Keith to step outside its radius. 

Shiro sits at the edge of their bed, “You’ve had your fair share of work and the responsibility is on me for not giving you attention. Let me take care of you tonight,” despite Shiro using his business-authoritative-commanding-officer voice, there’s something carnal in his eyes mixed with  intimate affection.

“Ohhh, you’re getting me excited now, Sir.” Keith’s wolfish grin spreads wide.

The calloused hand gently runs through Keith’s hair and tugs it to pull his face upwards for another deep kiss.

“Be a good boy for me.”

“And what if I’m not?” Keith can’t help the small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Shiro exhales, “Try and see what happens.”

“Kneel,” he says cooly.

Keith can’t help the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth, “Demanding aren’t we?”

“Kneel,” Shiro repeats a bit lower with a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth, “Or maybe you enjoy being punished for being defiant?”

A shudder that Keith had almost forgotten about due to time rattles down his back into his hips and his knees.

“Do I need to repeat myself again?” Shiro whispers to his ear, he’s so close that Keith feels his breath on the side of his neck and it makes him bite down on his bottom lip. He slowly drops to his knees. 

“I am in control tonight and you will listen.”

“We’ll see about that,” he always loved to push Shiro. Just a little bit. Made it a game to see how much he could get away with before Shiro gave into his own demands or made sure that Keith would comply with his. Shiro kisses Keith’s collarbone. He runs his tongue along the protruding bone, taking a bit of Keith’s flesh into his mouth,  sucking on his neck, leaving a small mark. Keith dips his head backwards, biting down on a moan, a small breath of air escapes his mouth, causing Shiro to chuckle. Clearly happy to know he has that sort of effect on the other man.

Keith bites down on the moan rising in his throat as Shiro begins to twist and tug the now stiffened nub, switching between nipples, changing patterns and speeds that send small jolts of electricity through his nerves. Keith squeezes his thighs together as the heat between his hips intensify with his chest being played with.

His nipples eventually become so swollen and oversensitive that Keith can no longer hold his voice back.

“Ah! Sh-Shiro!” he stutters out as the older man continues to rub his thumb down onto Keith’s nipples.

“So disrespectful,” another harsh pull that earns him a sharp gasp, “Try again.”

Keith takes a moment to collect himself, “S-sir… please.”

Keith shivers feeling his teeth nipping at his skin, “Good boy” he faintly pants. Shiro’s hand hovering down to cup his groin and feeling that Keith’s dick had started to stiffen.

“Someone is enjoying this,” Shiro grins as he tugs Keith to their bed.

Keith scoffs, “Can’t imagine not getting hard when you’re the one playing with me.”

Shiro lets out an amused sigh, it’s apparent that Keith wants to be cheeky despite the fact that it was him that initiated this with that one message. He starts to pull down Keith’s pants and hooking his fingers on his dark briefs that have a dark stain from precum, pushing them down just enough to expose his half hardened cock. Shiro leans forward and takes the entirety of Keith’s cock in his mouth. He runs his tongue expertly along the bottom of the hard shaft and bobs his head up and down quickly, coating it completely in his saliva. Keith let’s out a sharp moan, but quickly bites down on his cheek, causing Shiro immediately stop which has a small keen  erupting from Keith’s throat. Shiro pulls Keith’s hand away from his mouth. 

“I want to hear your cute noises,” he says. Keith’s face turns a bright red. He isn’t one to be flattered by being called cute. Shiro goes back to sucking on his aching cock, his toes curling in the sheets as more noises escapes his mouth. 

“C’mon, hurry...” Keith starts, only to be cut off when Shiro flattens his free hand on the inside of his thigh and it remains still. “... Sir,” he finishes softly.

He can feel Shiro smiling at the title and also feels his fingers moving up to the inside of his hip.

“Fuck!” he snaps as Shiro strokes at the base with his hand and Keith is thrusting into the other man’s mouth, looking desperate for his finish. Shiro pulls back and stares up at Keith, placing two of his own fingers in his mouth, wetting them. He snakes them around, slipping them inside of Keiths ass. It’s a familiar sensation but one that Keith had been deprived of as of late. His hands immediately feebly fight against the grip of Shiro’s prosthetic arm, his back arching as Shiro’s fingers shallowly pump inside of him. His cock drips with precum as he moans with anticipations.

Keith writhes at the slight intrusion, trying to push back and take more in; but Shiro’s other hand keeps him steady, making sure that he was in control. 

After a third finger, Keith’s hips start pressing down onto Shiro, desperate. “Someone seems eager,” Shiro mutters, kissing Keith’s upper chest again.

“Just hurry up,” Keith growls his teeth gritting.

“Awww, what happened to being a good boy?” Shiro unzips his own pants, freeing himself from the confines of his underwear. He pulls Keith’s hips closer, so he’s sitting on his lap, straddling him. Gripping his ass, he places his large cock at his entrance.

“Well, it wasn’t really working for me you know?” Keith huffs, desperation evident in his voice as he felt the head of Shiro’s cock press and tease him.

“I suppose not,” Shiro muses. His prosthetic releases Keith’s wrists and Shiro kisses him once again. His freed arms find their way around Shiro’s neck and Keith finds himself melting as his tongue is being wrapped around Shiro’s.

The sound of some rustling next to them makes Keith look to the side to see Shiro’s robotic arm shuffling through the night stand's contents and coming back with a small bottle of lube.

Keith raises his eyebrows and grins, “I wonder what everyone would say if they saw what you are doing with one of their finest pieces of technological development.”

“Come on, this isn’t that bad. It’s just an extension of me now! Plus, I could be doing way worse things that would make half of the board faint if they knew,” Shiro says lowly as he slicks his hard cock with lube.

“I can see the headlines already,” Keith says in a amused tone, “Garrison officials out of commission due to unbelievable sexcapade reveal!”

It earns him a laugh and Shiro peppers his jaw with kisses. 

“You good?” He rubs his dick along the cleft of Keith’s ass.

“Mhm. Been ready since I clocked out.”

Shiro gently presses himself inside of Keith. Keith’s nails dig into the man’s shoulder as he tilts his head back in a mix of pain and pleasure. His chest is heaving as the smaller man tries to catch his breath. Shiro keeps his grip on Keith’s round ass, but leans forward to kiss his neck, sucking on him gently. Keith sits back fully, his ass throbbing around Shiro’s sizable length. 

Keith whines feeling the stretch, Shiro crashes his lips against Keith’s to muffle his quiet cries, Shiro begins to pump inside of him. It hurts at first, but Shiro fills him so perfectly, the tears that pool in the side of Keith’s eyes quickly disappear and his cries turn into moans of pleasure in Shiro’s mouth. Shiro pulls back, wanting to hear Keith’s needy noises. Keith tilts his head back, his hair falling onto the back of his sweaty neck. Shiro kisses his adam’s apple, sucking on his neck. “Shiro,” he pants, ”Fuck...Shiro,” he hisses, his fingertips squeezing at the man’s back, his fingers digging in to his strong muscular back and grinding his ass to get all of the other man’s cock inside of him.

“Keith,” Shiro pants responding to the younger male’s cries as he thrusts up into him, losing himself in the pleasure. “God, you feel so good. I’ve missed you so fucking much-  _ ahhh,  _ your ass feels amazing.”

Keith keens at that, back arching as he rocks his hips even harder and faster, his ass slapping against Shiro’s thighs. It’s almost no time at all before Keith is inhaling sharp, quick breaths, his eyes squeezing shut.

Thrusting a little harder, Shiro grips one of Keith’s hips and used his other hand to grab the smaller man’s cock, starting to pick up a quick rhythm that makes Keith wail, clenching around Shiro’s erection.

“I- I’m going to-!” Keith’s breath hitches in his throat, letting out a guttural moan as his insides squeeze around Shiro, his come spurting onto both of their chests. Shiro follows close behind, thrusting deeper into Keith’s ass, his rhythm becoming more sloppy and desperate as he finishes, pouring himself inside. 

They collapse almost bonelessly against each other, Keith rests his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder as they catch their breath. Then Keith lifts himself off, pulling Shiro’s softened dick out of him and winces. Shiro can see his jizz oozing down the inside of Keith’s thighs when he settles himself back onto his lap.

“I should send you pictures more often,” Keith pushes Shiro’s bangs back.

“Hmm, that  _ was _ a very nice picture of you,” Shiro hums.

“Keep your phone on when you’re at the meetings then,” Keith says with a wolfish grin and Shiro’s eyes go wide.

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
